


The Princess and the Pirate

by thegirl20



Category: Facts of Life
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl20/pseuds/thegirl20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Hallowe'en and Blair's lost a bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Princess and the Pirate

Jo sighed, rolling her eyes to the ceiling. She glanced at her watch, which was slightly anachronistic when combined with the pirate costume she was wearing. She banged on the bathroom door.  
  
“C’mon, Blair.”  
  
“I’m not going.”  
  
Jo could hear the pout through the wooden door. She grinned.  
  
“Oh you’re goin’ alright. A bet’s a bet. You lost. I get to pick your outfit for the Halloween party, that was the deal.”  
  
The door opened without warning and Blair grabbed Jo and dragged her into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Jo’s eyes widened involuntarily as she took in Blair’s costume. She was wearing nothing but a very small bikini. Jo had seen the bikini before, she’d picked it. But she’d never seen Blair in the bikini. She was at a loss for words. Which didn’t really matter because Blair was whining at her.  
  
“I can’t wear this in public. It’s  _pornographic_.”  
  
It kinda was.  
  
“No it ain’t! You’re the chick from that Bond movie…the one that comes out of the sea.”  
  
Blair tried out her best puppy-eyes.  
  
“Jo, please, I’ll…I’ll give you a thousand dollars.”  
  
Jo shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
“Ten thousand?”  
  
“Blair, this is a matter of principle. You can’t buy principles.”  
  
“Sure you can. Twenty thousand?”  
  
“Look, is it really so bad? I mean, if you listen to the talk, most of the guys at Bates already saw your goodies anyways.”  
  
Blair’s mouth dropped open.  
  
“I…you…I can’t believe that you’d believe that…that  _filth_!”  
  
She turned her back on Jo, hugging herself. Jo relented. She approached Blair and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, trying to ignore all the bare skin she was coming into contact with. And the rather pleasant down-low tingling it was causing.  
  
“Hey. I never said I believed it. I was just messin’ with ya.”  
  
Blair sniffed. She looked up at Jo through damp eyelashes.  
  
“So, you don’t believe what they say about me?”  
  
Jo raised her eyebrows.  
  
“Hey, I know bull when I hear it. Whether it’s coming from snooty rich boys…or grease-monkeys, bull is still bull.”  
  
Blair smiled. It soon faded when she looked down at herself again.  
  
“Jo…I really don’t thi-“  
  
“Wait here,” Jo interrupted.  
  
“But Jo, I…” Blair protested, but Jo had already disappeared into the hallway.  
  
She was back in less than a minute, a suit-carrier slung over her shoulder.  
  
“I guess we’re done with the trick, so here’s the treat.”  
  
She held the bag up and pulled down the zipper. Blair gasped, her hand flying to cover her mouth. Inside was a beautiful, powder blue gown.  
  
“Oh, Jo,” she breathed, reaching out to run her hand over the smooth material of the bodice.  
  
“It’s a princess costume. I…I thought it’d look nice on you. I was never gonna make you wear that out in public,” she said, gesturing to the lack of clothing that Blair was currently sporting.  
  
“But it must’ve cost…”  
  
Jo held up her hand.  
  
“Let’s not bring money into it,” she requested, avoiding Blair’s gaze.  
  
”OK.”  
  
Jo looked up, surprised at the agreement. She didn’t have time to comment though because Blair had thrown her arms around Jo’s neck and was hugging her tightly. Jo’s arms went around Blair, coming to rest on soft curves. Too soon, Blair pulled away. She looked at Jo for a long moment.  
  
“You’re constantly surprising me, Jo. You had every right to make me wear the bikini.”  
  
Jo shrugged, embarrassed.  
  
“Yeah, well, it’s mostly for my own benefit. If you wore that, I’d spend the whole night threatening every creep that tried to get a piece of you.”  
  
Blair’s lips curled into an affectionate smile. She tugged on the front of Jo’s pirate hat.  
  
“My hero.”  
  
Jo was about to say something pirate-like, but was prevented from doing so by soft lips pressing against her own. Her eyes closed and she lost herself in the kiss. It was all too brief.  
  
Blair pulled away and looked at Jo, worried that she’d made the wrong move. Jo smiled and received a relieved smile in return. This time it was Jo who leaned in, her hands resting on Blair’s lower back, pulling their bodies closer together. When they parted, Blair giggled nervously.  
  
“Well,  _this_  is unusual.”  
  
“But nice?” Jo asked.  
  
Blair raised a single eyebrow.  
  
“Let me get this straight. I, Blair Warner, just kissed you, and the word you choose to describe it is  _‘nice’_?  _‘Nice’_  is not a word I’d use to describe kissing me, Jo Polniaczek. Mind-blowing. Life-altering. Knee-trembling. All of these are acceptable.”  
  
She stared Jo down, indignantly. Jo smirked and ticked Blair’s side lightly, making her lose the haughty expression.  
  
“Well, nice is all I got right now. Maybe I’ll think of some different adjectives when we’ve done it a few more times.”  
  
“Yes, well, you’d better get thinking. I don’t do  _‘nice’_ ,” Blair said, stepping out of the embrace. “And now you have to leave so that I can get changed.”  
  
“What? Like I haven’t seen you get changed before. We live on top of each other.” Jo protested.  
  
”That was before. It’s different now,” Blair explained. “Contrary to popular belief, I don’t get naked on a first date.”  
  
“So this is a date?”  
  
Blair looked confused.  
  
“You just bought me a dress, you’re escorting me to a dance, and afterwards you will bring me home and I’ll let you ravish me. A little. Which part of that doesn’t say ‘date’ to you?”  
  
Jo’s mouth and brain had disengaged at the word ‘ravish’. Blair shook her head and shoved Jo in the direction of the door.  
  
“Go and swash some buckles. I’ll be out shortly.”  
  
Jo stopped in the doorway and turned around, pulling Blair to her for a brief, but intense kiss, leaving them both slightly breathless. She smiled widely at Blair.  
  
“Gettin’ nicer!”  
  
Blair narrowed her eyes.  
  
“Out!”  
  
Jo was unceremoniously shoved into the hallway and the door closed behind her. She leaned back against it, shaking her head.  
  
“Happy Hallowe’en, Jo,” she whispered.


End file.
